


The Habits of One W. Sherlock S. Holmes

by eeriee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock Being a Drama Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeriee/pseuds/eeriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had many habits, both annoying and endearing, sometimes worrying or bizarre. Some of these habits, however, made more of an impression on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Habits of One W. Sherlock S. Holmes

Sherlock and boring cases _really_ don't mix, though John has known that from the first week. That doesn't mean that all of them end badly.

On one occasion Sherlock had been coaxed out to investigate a case that he had titled as 'barely a seven, Lestrade, I have a delicate titration to finish and no time to shout at Anderson for being an idiot'. John had then interfered with threats ('No fingers, no toes, no heads, in fact, no parts of bodies for a week, if you don't go and investigate, Sherlock! If it's so bloody easy, we'll be right back anyway, so please help Lestrade!') and so a very grumpy consulting detective, a weary former army doctor and a relieved Detective Inspector made their way to the scene of a burglary.

After three seconds on the crime scene Sherlock declared that it was 'actually a five and a half' and threw himself at John, who caught the indignant detective in his arms. 

'Sherlock, what are you doing?'

'John, this crime scene is a waste of time and intelligence. I will not bother myself with such triviality.'

Sherlock huffed again and John had to change his position – 6 feet of bones and skin was surprisingly heavy. Sherlock wasn't helping, either. The squirming gave the impression that he wished to be lifted into John's arms. John cast his eyes to the ceiling and cursed the impossible man he had for a best friend.

'I won't carry you, Sherlock, and you will solve this crime, now. On your own two feet.'

'Dull.'

'Sherlock.'

'No. You'll either carry me to the evidence or I will go home. Your choice, John.'

Which is why John found himself transporting his flatmate around a crime scene, bridal style. John was sure he would never live this down and Lestrade made sure that he would never forget this incident. In fact, most of the police force took photos of the detective gesturing and explaining the theft ('Insurance fraud, husband needed money to cover gambling debts, wife wasn't aware of those debts, oh, don't look at me like that, look at the way he folds his clothes!') and the increasingly more irritated army doctor, who was carrying said detective. Who was also becoming more and more aroused.

Sherlock himself also seemed affected, in a way. John noticed that when he launched into another deduction, Sherlock would relax into John while his hands pointed to the relevant evidence. When John moved, though, Sherlock tensed immediately and nearly had to grab John's neck twice lest he had fallen on the floor. What puzzled John most, however, was that when John's nose accidentally dragged through Sherlock's curls, Sherlock fell lax for a second and even gave a minute shiver before freezing. John was pretty sure that if Sherlock had been in the middle of a sentence then, it would have gone unfinished. 

Curious, John brushed his nose across Sherlock's head again and this time Sherlock melted in John's arms. John lamented that he couldn't just nuzzle into those sable fragrant curls since a soft, relaxed Sherlock was much easier to carry than a rigid, unyielding one. Not to mention that the smell of that hair did things to John's insides and now certainly wasn't the time for wobbly knees and inappropriate boners. John hoped that his racing pulse and dilated pupils would go unnoticed or be written off as anger and exertion, though the first wasn't present any more and the second faded to the background as Sherlock's smell enveloped John completely. However, the shoulder was beginning to ache, so John hoped that Sherlock's ongoing monologue on the ever-increasing stupidity of the London police force would be short this time. 

After an appropriate number of police officers had been insulted Sherlock deemed it time to leave. Once they had made their way to the front door, John gave one final sweep to Sherlock's curls before helping him stand up. A shiver wrecked through Sherlock's body in response and his knees seemed wobbly for a few seconds. Before John had time to open his mouth, though, his companion had already swept outside to look for a taxi.

The ride home was spent neither in companionable nor awkward silence. Sherlock was glued to his window and John needed to suppress his desire to drag Sherlock's head into his lap and caress those impossible locks. 

The silence continued all the way to the flat where Sherlock marched straight to his bedroom. John thought it too early to retire, made himself a cup of tea and sat on the sofa to read the evening papers. Sherlock emerged from his bedroom, suit changed for the usual pyjamas and dressing gown and lay down on the sofa, depositing his head on John's lap. He then grasped John's hand and pushed it into his curls. 

Startled, John flexed his hand before brushing it through Sherlock's hair and rubbing his head. Sherlock purred at the petting and started consulting himself on the properties of different industrial-grade antifreezes and their effects on the human body when administered intravenously. John smiled at the contradictory genius on his lap and switched over to a novel. 

Mrs. Hudson would find them in such a position every so often since that day.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of John holding Sherlock in his arms while the latter rattled off deductions popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave - here is the result. If I was more confident in my drawing skills, I would draw this, since I need to see it. I wonder if Ben and Martin would be up for it?  
> All comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
